Broken
by catandmouse10
Summary: Andrew and Juliet have a little talk after the events in episode seven. This is a oneshot.


A/N: I hate when random plot bunnies come to me when I am in the middle of an online quiz! Dear Lord! Anyway, this is kind of based off episode seven of "Ringer." I really love "Ringer" and my obsession is getting a bit unhealthy, especially when it comes to shipping Juliet and Mr. Carpenter. Did anyone else kind of think Andrew was an asshole in episode seven? I thought he was. I think Siobhan/Bridget has a better relationship with Juliet than he does. Oh well hopefully they can repair it.

Broken

Andrew Martin paced the wooden floors of his penthouse. The penthouse was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. He had just brought Juliet back home from a scene of a car accident. She hadn't said a word to him after he grounded her. When they got home she walked into her room and slammed the door, hard.

This wasn't the first time she had done that and Andrew was sure it wouldn't be the last. His relationship with Juliet was so bad that she had called her English teacher. She hadn't even known the man a week.

He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh on Mr. Carpenter. He did the right thing in calling him. It sure as hell seemed like Juliet hadn't planned on doing it. However, when you hear a man tell you that your own child thought of calling him before she called her own father, it hurt. It hurt a lot more than Andrew wanted to admit.

He made his way across the living room and down the hall. He stopped at Juliet's door. It didn't take long for her soft sobs to reach his ears. He cringed at the sound. He hated when she cried, especially when he was the one who made her cry in the first place.

He was doing this for her own good though. If she didn't understand that now, she would someday and she would thankful.

He stood there for a moment before he opened her bedroom door. She didn't even turn around as the door creaked open. She just sat on her bed, staring out the window. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Juliet, I only did what I did because I thought it was right." He spoke up after the silence of the room began to consume him.

She just continued to stare ahead. Andrew was beginning to wonder if she would say anything to him. He would just keep talking. He just needed to.

"I know I was a little harsh with you tonight," He sighed, running his hand through his hair. This was the moment Juliet decided to turn and face him.

"A little harsh?" She ground out. She glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead. "You wouldn't even let me get a word in edge wise At least Mr. Carpenter listened to me."

When she said that man's name Andrew felt the vice crushing his heart just a little more. However, he would admit Juliet was right he hadn't let her say a word. No wonder she had called Carpenter instead of him.

"I don't want things to be bad between us Juliet," He said firmly like he was in a business meeting. "I want to fix things and I want you to get better."

She didn't say anything but the look on her face softened. Andrew knew that a part of Juliet still trusted him and he still had hope she would find her way. They both needed to try a little harder.

"Daddy I do love you and I do trust you," New tears began to fall from his daughters eyes. "But I know I did a good thing tonight, though it turned out badly."

"Well you shouldn't have been driving at all, but your heart was in the right place." Even Andrew couldn't deny his daughter's intentions were good. Monica could have gotten herself killed if she drove home.

And what if his daughter had been in the car with her? He didn't want to thin about that.

He felt Juliet rest her head on his shoulder. He looked down at his broken little girl. She was broken, not only because of the choices she had made, but the choices he had made as well.

What if he hadn't cheated on her mother or worked to all hours of the night? Would things be different? Would their relationship be better?

He didn't know. He kissed the top of her head as his cell phone began to ring. He pick it up and was quickly informed that his wife had fainted at the gallery opening.

"I will be there shortly," He said as he hung up the phone and stood up.

Juliet looked up at him with curious eyes. "What happened?"

"Siobhan fainted at the gallery opening." He answered his daughter's question.

She nodded her head. "You should go be with her."

"We'll talk later." He walked out of her room."I'll be back soon."

"Okay." was the last word Andrew heard her say before the elevator doors closed.


End file.
